La trampa
by Chia S.R
Summary: Izzi es muy consciente de Mimi. Demasiado quizás, pero la chica hizo una promesa y él no es nadie para evitar que la cumpla. Excepto si esa promesa es por algún motivo oculto...


**Pareja **izzimimi (Koumi)

**Tipo** One-shot

**Disclaimer **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Resumen **Izzi es muy consciente de Mimi. Demasiado quizás, pero la chica hizo una promesa y él no es nadie para evitar que la cumpla. Excepto si esa promesa es por algún motivo oculto...

**Año **2014

**Autora** Chia s.r

* * *

><p><em><strong>La trampa.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó como una broma. Algo que sucedía simplemente porque uno soltaba un reto entre risas y el otro se lo tomaba demasiado en serio. Y Izzi debería de haber recordado como era Mimi. Especialmente, en esas situaciones. Cuando se encaprichaba de algo, era inútil pelear con ella. Aunque a él le costara mares, sudores y miles de sonrojos.<p>

Él simplemente había dejado caer que Mimi era demasiado inquieta como para estar durante más de cinco minutos jugando a las miradas. Ella se había ofendido rápidamente, había dejado su móvil sobre la cama y había arrastrado sus rodillas hasta su altura.

Izzi había tragado y esquivado rápidamente su rostro dulce, con aquel mohín infantil que le hacía sentirse como un dichoso pervertido con ella. Su novia era un peligro para él. Si Mimi nunca le hubiera dicho con toda su inocencia que pensaba ir completamente de blanco a su boda, además de pura, él nunca se hubiera concentrado en evitar que sus instintos escaparan a su control.

Mimi sin embargo se tomaba todo aquello como retos y muchas veces se había hartado de su autocontrol para mandarlo al diablo. Izzi frecuentemente terminaba siendo pateado a su casa y después regañado severamente por teléfono. Al día la siguiente estaba como una rosa y parecía haber olvidado todo.

—Repítelo. — canturreó Mimi tirándole del brazo.

Izzi tragó. Su codo rozó una zona suave y llena. Sintió las mejillas arder y deseó que su brazo fuera de piedra y no que la parte inferior de sus caderas fuera la que empezara a ponerse como tal.

Suspiró e intentó pensar en cosas que tuvieran que ver con ordenadores.

—No puedes mirar tanto tiempo otra cosa que no fuera tu móvil.

Mimi extendió sus labios en una coqueta sonrisa.

—Puedo hacerlo. — garantizó poniendo unos deliciosos morros.

—¿Sí? — _La base de un ordenador es…_

—Puedo mirarte a ti.

El corazón de Izzi latió frenéticamente. Necesitaba escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Pero Mimi lo tenía terriblemente bien enganchado con sus brazos, incluso una de sus manos aferró la parte superior del cuello de su camiseta. Tenía la mejilla pegada a su hombro y aunque forcejeó por librarse, era imposible. Mimi era como una lapa cuando quería.

—Deja de huir. — protestó la chica.

—N-no huyo.

Mimi se acercó todavía más, pegando su mejilla a la de él. Izzi necesito recordar cómo demonios se llamaba y en dónde estaba. Ahora entendía por qué Tai y Matt le habían dado palmaditas junto al pésame, cuando se enteraron a través de sus novias los que Mimi había casi gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Aunque a veces pensaba que no era normal, cada vez que tenía a Mimi delante sospechaba que era lo correcto. Ella era la mujer que le gustaba. Pero un apéndice dentro de su conciencia le hacía verse como un sucio hombre y un mal hecho novio.

—Quiero un beso.

La sorpresa de la frase le hizo dar un respingo. Giró la mirada hacia ella y casi se le habría la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Mimi torció el gesto e infló un moflete.

—Ya lo has oído.

Asintió como un estúpido.

Un beso. Sí. Bueno, eso podía hacerlo. Era simplemente tener que tomarla con delicadeza de sus hombros, acercar su rostro al de ella, sentir sus alientos mezclarse en una danza íntima. Posar sus labios sobre los de ella y permitir que el contacto durara el tiempo suficiente para que su maldita hombría no despertara y ella quedase satisfecha.

Pero cuando quiso girar para encontrarse con ella, algo tenso tiró de él, exactamente en el lugar de su entrepierna. Izzi nunca había sentido nada así. Tuvo que levantarse de un salto, librarse de ella y salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrarse y rezar lo que mejor supiera de ordenadores.

Mimi simplemente se quedó mirando la puerta abierta, sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de atraer la atención siempre de ese hombre? ¡Izzi era realmente torpe! Tenía que hacerle entender de algún modo que lo deseaba, que quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos y demostrarle que ella era mucho más interesante que cualquier computadora.

—¡Enseguida salgo! — Exclamó su novio abriendo y cerrando la puerta del baño de forma que no pudiera verle.

Mimi miró con ternura hacia el lugar, pero no le duró demasiado. Se levantó, sacó una hoja de cuaderno y tras escribir, la pasó por debajo de la puerta. Inclinada, de rodillas todavía, se dedicó a contar con sus dedos.

—1, 2 y…— la puerta se abrió antes del tercer toque de sus dedos.

Izzi la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Mimi sonrió divertida mientras el chico se agachaba hasta su altura y le mostraba colorado el papel.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí. — reconoció con voz cantarina. Luego hizo un mohín. — Era el único modo de que me hicieras caso.

Izzi volvió a leer el papel.

"_Puedo casarme de blanco y ser pura, aunque sea mujer"._

El chico se llevó las manos al rostro, se pasó una frotándose y luego la miró de reojo.

—¿Sabes lo que… va a pasar?

Mimi hizo un corazón con sus manos.

—Lo sé.

Izzi se mordisqueó el labio inferior, dudando si realmente Mimi estaría segura al cien por cien. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en algo más, ella volvió a aferrarle de la camiseta y tiró con tanta fuerza que terminó sobre ella. Entre carcajadas, la chica le besó el rostro y, con un descarado gesto, le apretó el trasero de forma que sus caderas salieran disparadas hacia delante. Entonces, ella pudo sentirle. Y con las mejillas sonrojadas y consciente de su situación, le miró de tal forma que el chico casi se derritió.

—Ne, Izzi. Realmente quiero que me hagas caso. Quiero que me beses y dejes de pensar que no siento. Ven y hazme mu…

La acalló con un tierno beso.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue un hombre al completo.

* * *

><p><strong>17 de diciembre del 2014<strong>


End file.
